No One Like Macavity
by In The Loft
Summary: The story of how Macavity became who he is in the musical, and the hopes, dreams, fears, friends and foes he found and left behind on the way.
1. Chapter 1  Macavity

Chapter One: The Heaviside Layer

**A/N: Hi! Well this is my first fanfiction, so yeah... I really hope I've captured the characters right – if I haven't please tell me. On with the show: **

The Heaviside layer! Even as a little ball of ginger fluff Macavity dreamt about the mystical place. Old Deuteronomy told stories about the sights, and the smells of the dreamland, and Macavity had never stopped hoping he'd get chosen to get there.

However his mother – Pennyspot – didn't think it was such a good idea. Whether it was because she didn't want her little kitten to leave, or because she was scared, Pennyspot had managed to convince Old Deuteronomy that Macavity should never be allowed up in her lifetime.

And when Pennyspot had passed away, Macavity still didn't manage to get up to the place he had always dreamed of. He was by this time a young adult, and not what one would call pretty. His orange fur was matted however hard he tried to clean himself, his eyes had a mean look about them, his head was too big for his thin body, and he towered over the other cats. When it came to voting for a cat, no one chose Macavity – ugly, strange Macavity – over glamorous Grizabella or the smart Bustopher Jones. He only really had 4 friends – the rest of the Jellicle Tribe had estranged themselves from him. Two kittens – Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer – idolized him. Then there was Growltiger, who even Macavity found creepy. And then there was Demeter, who was only a few months younger than him.

Macavity had long since moved his nest away from the hole his mother had occupied, to a small den across the way from Demeter's. He had taken to having long naps there; earning him some mocking from the kittens who told him he was getting old.

"Psst..."  
"Shush, Mungojerrie! You'll wake him!"

"He's already awake... Can't you see him moving?"

"Cats move in their sleep, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" Macavity sighed, rolled over and blinked open a large yellow eye.

"Yes?" he said, resignedly. The kittens squeaked.

"Sorry Macavity – didn't mean to wake you..." Rumpelteazer whispered, flicking her tail over her brother's nose to keep him quiet.  
"Which is why you're in my den, of course," Macavity said, dryly.

He clambered to his paws and stretched. "What do you want?"

"Aren't we allowed to visit you without wanting anything?" Mungojerrie asked, looking hurt.

"Course you are, but you never do," Macavity replied.

"We wondered if you'd like to play with us," Mungojerrie admitted.

"OK – I've got an idea. We'll play hide and seek. You two hide, and I'll seek. Go on!" Macavity urged them forward, and as soon as they had scurried off curled back up again, preparing to sleep.

He was woken soon enough though, by two curious kittens batting his tail.

"Get off," he snapped, drawing his tail close to him. The kits backed away, seeming afraid of him. An anxious mother hurried in.

"They weren't doing any harm – there's no need to frighten them!" she scolded. Macavity blinked at her, and watched as she chivvied her kittens out. He yawned. Clearly there was no chance of him getting a good nap before eating.

He wandered out of his den, and was hailed by Jennyanydots.

"Macavity," she said, crisply. "Where are the twins?"

"No idea," Macavity sniffed. Jennyanydots gave him a scathing look and padded off again. Macavity wheeled around to walk the other way, and Demeter fell in step beside him.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, half imploringly.

"Do what?"  
"Be absolutely obnoxious to every cat who speaks to you?"

"I was not being obnoxious!" Macavity replied, stung. Demeter blinked her green eyes at him.

"Just try being nice...?" she suggested. "Give someone a smile for a chance, instead of just glaring!"  
"I'm not glaring!" Macavity defended himself. "I have a squint!"

"Well do something about it!" Demeter ordered. She hastened off. Macavity stretched his jaws in a grin, and Old Deuteronomy gave him an odd look as he passed him. Macavity stopped smiling instantly.

"Toothache, Macavity?" the old cat asked, kindly.

"No... I was smiling," Macavity said, bitterly.  
"Oh..." The awkwardness made the air considerably thicker until at last Old Deuteronomy backed off. Out of the corners of his eyes, Macavity saw a few looks exchanged between some of the other cats. _What has Macavity done this time_?

Macavity strode off, feeling sorry for himself, and deciding to find the kittens who must have been hiding for at least an hour. He had almost given up when a hushed giggle sounded from behind the car. Macavity crept towards it, scrambled up it with almost no sound and peered into the driver's seat. The twins curled up on the torn leather, Rumpelteazer's flank heaving with suppressed laughter.

"Found you!" Macavity called. Rumpelteazer's scream of laughter almost knocked him off the car.

"We were good – weren't we Macavity?" Mungojerrie asked, leaping up next to the older cat, desperate for praise.

"Yeah," Macavity nodded, and grinned. Rumpelteazer recoiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Never mind," Macavity sighed.

**A/N: So... What do you think? Please REVIEW! The little button is calling out to you!**


	2. Chapter 2  Grizabella

Chapter Two - Grizabella

**A/N: So I hope you liked the first chappie, and here's the second. Again – I hope I've captured the characters (especially Grizabella, because I'm really not sure about her) and I would really appreciate some feedback. **

The Jellicle Ball is in a few nights! The excitement in the air was palpable, pulsing, piercing even Growltiger. The Jellicle Cats were grouped around, talking and laughing. Asparagus was acting out some great part (his talent was fading slightly, his eyes less bright) with help from The Rum Tum Tugger (who was hogging the spotlight), Bustopher Jones (who seemed slightly more interested in twirling his moustache), Mistoffelees (who acted with a quiet dignity) and the twins – both of whom seemed slightly hyperactive. Demeter sat in the front row, laughing along with the rest. Growltiger skulked in the back.

And Macavity?

Macavity was not part of the crowd. He sat above the rest, on a stone ledge. He doubted whether anyone else knew – or cared – he was there. Wallowing in self pity had become one of Macavity's favourite activities, and he was uncomfortably aware of it. He wanted to go to the Heaviside Layer, and he had got it in his head somehow that this year was his last chance. He wanted it so badly that it gnawed at his heart. He had been part of the crowd cheering goodbye for too long now – he wanted to be the one soaring upwards. Demeter told him his longing was obsessive, and unhealthy. Macavity was glad she was his friend, but sometimes he got the impression she was trying to change him like the other cats did. A particularly loud burst of laughter from the cats below caught his attention, and he peered at the 'stage'. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were showing off again. Macavity smirked. The two kittens always managed to make him feel a bit more cheerful, even unintentionally. Thinking about the kittens made him think of a conversation he had overheard the day before.

"I don't like the twins hanging around Macavity so much," Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer's mother – a mottled tabby like them – was talking in a low voice to Jennyanydots.

"He's a bad influence," the old Gumbie Cat agreed.

"Such a lovely kitten though."  
"A bit given to moods. He always was the cat who preferred to keep to himself."  
"It's not very healthy."

"Pennyspot was at her wits end with him. Bless her." Jennyanydots nodded wisely. "Making friends with Growltiger was bound to lead to nothing good."  
"I don't know why Demeter still calls herself his friend..."

Macavity growled. Both cats were gossips – everyone knew that... Well, _Macavity _knew that. No one else would hear a word against calm, brisk Jennyanydots. There was a soft sound behind him, and, twisting around, Macavity saw Grizabella.

The once glamorous cat was fading – like Gus – except she seemed to cling to the shredded hopes she had once lived, while Gus accepted his fate and moved on. Her fur was bedraggled, but still marvellous, and her eyes flashed with fire.

"Am I disturbing you, Macavity?" she asked. Macavity shrugged, and Grizabella moved to sit next to him. "Do you like it up here?"  
"Yeah..." Macavity turned his head away from her.

"You want to go to the Heaviside Layer, huh?" Grizabella asked.

"Yeah," Macavity replied with a touch more warmth. Both cats lapsed into silence, contemplating their own thoughts. Eventually, Grizabella spoke;

"Why aren't you down there with your friends?"

"I don't fit in," Macavity growled, briefly.

"Why?" Grizabella persisted.

"You know why!" Macavity snapped.

"No," Grizabella sounded intrigued. Despite himself, Macavity felt his brief temper cooling.

"I'm ugly. They call me strange, a bad influence. They try to change me. I'm not like them."  
"But _why_?"  
"What do you mean why?" Macavity demanded.

"Why are you different?"

"I don't... know." Grizabella laid a paw on his.

"I'm different too," she said. "Difference is what makes us special. The twins admire you. Does that count for nothing?"

"The twins are babies. When they grow up they'll be just like the others."  
"How do you know that?"

Macavity was growing irritated by all the questions.

"I just do!" he snapped. Grizabella rose to her paws, and Macavity almost felt guilty.

"You're a young cat, Macavity. You have time. You have chances. Do something with your life – _make _those doubters believe in you!" And she padded off. Macavity stared after her. Was it possible for the Jellicle Cats opinion to swing around in favour of him? How on earth could he accomplish such a feat...? His mind made a link with the Heaviside Layer and once more he was swallowed up by longing.

**Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? **


	3. Chapter 3  Growltiger

Chapter Three – Growltiger

**A/N: Chappie 3!**

Old Deuteronomy had had enough. It was clear – his eyes sparked with a rare anger.

"GROWLTIGER!" he roared. Growltiger slunk towards the big cat, eyes alight.

"Yes-s-s?" he hissed.

"I have had it up to here with your shenanigans!" Old Deuteronomy was definitely not sleepy now – his booming meow had brought other cats out into the scene. Growltiger didn't seem perturbed. Macavity watched with a sick fascination as the older tom cat's eyes travelled the Jellicle Tribe. It seemed he knew what was coming.

"Leave." Old Deuteronomy roared. Whispers spread like wildfire. Growltiger shrugged.

"Fine. Who wants to live in this dump anyway?"

"_Growltiger_!" Jennyanydots looked scandalized.

"Go," Old Deuteronomy growled. Growltiger left, pausing only once, in front of Macavity.  
"Coming with me?" he asked.

"No," Macavity said.

"You will," Growltiger sneered, and he loped off.

The cats stared after him, and then turned to Macavity, giving him very dirty looks.

"_What_?" he asked. "I stood up to him! I'm still here!" Cats strode off – even Old Deuteronomy abandoned him. "WHAT?" Macavity yelled. "What am I doing wrong?" He stormed away. Why did they hate him so much? They couldn't be _jealous. _What was there to be jealous of? He was ugly, he was homeless. What had he done to deserve such treatment? Macavity was tired of using his enormous brain to create excuses for cats who loathed him.

"Macavity!" Mungojerrie tumbled to a stop next to the older cat.

"Hey," Macavity sighed. Was it really _only _the kittens who liked him?

"What're you doing?" Mungojerrie asked, as his sister pounced on him from behind.

"Sleeping," Macavity said, dryly.

"But your eyes are open!" Rumpelteazer squeaked.

"Yes. Yes they are," Macavity blinked at the twins who gazed back at him.

"Are you magic?" Mungojerrie pressed.

"No."  
"Mistoffelees is magic!" Rumpelteazer commented. "He made ribbons appear out of my ears!"  
"Mistoffelees is a liar!" Macavity snapped. The twins looked hurt, and he felt slightly guilty. "Because... Hey, forget I said that, OK?"

"OK," the twins chorused.

Macavity watched the two eager kittens bat the air around them. He almost smiled, but stopped at the last moment. They worked together well, he thought. At least, being a twin, you would never be alone. Macavity felt very small for a second, but the feeling passed as another thought rang loud in his mind.

The Jellicle Ball was coming up, and with it a chance to get to the Heaviside Layer, and prove to the Tribe what sort of a cat he really was.

**The button is lonely: Make it happy and REEEVIEWWW! **


	4. Chapter 4  Old Deuteronomy

Chapter Four – Old Deuteronomy

**A/N: Macavity should be happy!**

It was the night. Moon broke through a suppressing barrier of clouds long enough to illuminate the cats gathered below Old Deuteronomy, and the desperate look of one scruffy ginger Macavity. The cats were supposed to be watching magical Mistoffelees produce a flood of rainbows from a top hat.

Macavity was watching Old Deuteronomy, who seemed tenser than usual. Whether it was the aftermath of his anger at Growltiger, or whether it was because he was not sure who to send up to the Heaviside Layer. _Please, please let it be me _Macavity prayed. Mistoffelees sat down, and Old Deuteronomy rose on shaking legs.

"It's the time we've all been waiting for!" he rumbled. Demeter cast a look towards Macavity, which he caught. She seemed all at once scathing, hopeful and sympathetic. Munkustrap hurried forward.

"It is the time – just before dawn – where Old Deuteronomy reveals the cat who will go up and come back to a new Jellicle life!"

Macavity's fur itched with anticipation. Old Deuteronomy sniffed.

"Well, I could think of only one cat. Macavity, come."

Macavity could not move. His very eyes seemed to have been glazed over. _He was going! Up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer! _

"Macavity!" Someone (probably one of the twins) had nudged him to his paws. He wandered over to Old Deuteronomy, and then over to the staircase. The legendary staircase. He put one paw on the first step and drew it back, quickly, as if burned.

"Macavity," Old Deuteronomy spoke in a low voice. "I'm giving you this chance, because I believe you can do great things! Don't disappoint me!" And with a little push, he urged Macavity onto the steps.

Macavity thought to look down about halfway up. The first thing that struck him was the amount of unfriendly faces looking up at him. When other cats went up, everyone cheered and whooped. The young cat felt very alone all of a sudden. The second thing was that the twins were leaping about in excitement. The third thing he noticed was Grizabella smiling benignly, and the fourth was Demeter – glaring.

But then he had reached the top of the staircase – and the Jellicle Tribe were no longer visible. He was completely and utterly alone.

The night air was much colder up here. Macavity shivered, despite his thick fur. Tall, ghostly shapes surrounded him, lights beamed yellow out of the darkness, and strange noises came from further down the alley he was in. Macavity padded forward – mist clinging to him. The ground was slick with damp, and the ginger cat almost stumbled a few times. He reached the mouth of the street, and peered out at the Heaviside Layer.

It was one great city. Huge monsters revved and groaned and shrieked in the darkness. Hundreds of people flooded the bright streets. Lights poured fake sunshine onto pavements dark with rain. Macavity was awestruck. His eyes glowed in the darkness, and he slipped out onto the main road. Noise deafened him, people blinded him. He was completely disorientated, and a few kicks were aimed his way. Skidding across the pavement he darted underneath the belly of one of the cars. Shaking – his teeth chattering in his skull – Macavity blinked out. He was in the place of his dreams, but he did not feel as happy as he ought. He was cold, bruised from kicks, wet and hungry.

Macavity did not know how long he crouched under the car, but there was quite suddenly a massive noise from above him. Letting out a little growl Macavity ran out from under the car. The street was deserted – a sliver of moon hung like a sickle in the sky above. His stomach gave a little growl to match his. Macavity sniffed the air. A scent wafted back to him.

His nose led him to a Burger King, where a packet of chips lay discarded on the doorstep. Macavity sniffed it uncertainly. _Well – _he thought – _it doesn't smell poisonous... _He took a quick bite. It was disgusting, but it was food, and Macavity was hungry. Within seconds he had wolfed all the chips down, and was slinking back down the way he had come. He darted into another alley and curled up in a ball.

Despite himself, he missed the twins, the warmth of his nest, the food. Of course he couldn't truthfully say he missed the glares, the whispered insults – but who would? As Macavity drifted off to sleep, he almost smiled sleepily, at the thought he was, at last, in the Heaviside Layer and sleeping next to a dustbin.

**A/N:** **So this is my version of the Heaviside Layer. If you think I'm wrong about it being a city, please tell me, but yeah... Please R & R! It'd make my day! **


	5. Chapter 5  Alexis

Chapter Five – Alexis

**A/N: I forgot to put these on the first chapters but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except Alexis. **

Macavity was awoken by someone nudging him. A black cat with green eyes stared down at him.

"Hey, you," she said. "I'm talking to you – so answer!"

"Well of course you're talking to me," Macavity said, irritably. "Who else would you be talking to?"

"What's your name, cat?" the black cat asked.

"Macavity."  
"Strange name. I'm Alexis – and you're in _my _territory!"

Macavity rose to his paws.

"What do you mean, _your _territory?" he demanded. "This is the Heaviside Layer! It's everyone's territory!"

Alexis swung her paw towards Macavity's face. He ducked the blow, and dealt her one back. She sprawled to the floor and lay there, laughing. Macavity rolled his eyes. She cats were _so _temperamental. Eventually, Alexis clambered up again.

"Hey, you, Mactoothache or whatever your name was..."  
"Macavity," he corrected.

"Whatever. How would you like to join us? Our gang! Give you a place to sleep, and warm food every night. From the smell of you, you didn't have such a pleasant evening." Macavity glared at her. Alexis flicked her tail.

"Well, hey, it was just an offer! Take me up on it if you want! We're in the Blacks Warehouse over the way."

And with that she darted out of the alley and down the road. Macavity licked a paw and dragged it over his tangled fur. Giving up the attempt to make himself more presentable, Macavity shook himself out and limped out of the alley. He was stiff from a night on the floor, and Alexis' offer looked more pleasing with every step he took.

He wondered how the twins were doing. How Growltiger was faring outside of the Tribe. His stomach reminded him that he was hungry, and he began to pad towards the Burger King he had

visited the night before. There were a few builders in there, laughing loudly, and Macavity eyed their meal enviously through the window. There was nothing but a few crumpled receipts on the doorstep, and someone had dropped a milkshake just outside. Macavity didn't go near that. He crossed the road and sat outside a bakers shop, looking mournfully at the cakes in the window. A few passersby gave him disgusted looks, and he caught:

"What a vile looking cat," several times.

They were just like the Tribe. Spiteful to anyone less fortunate than them. Macavity hissed at one of them, and padded away. He went back to the alley he had slept in, and rummaged in the dustbin that had been his shelter. He withdrew a packet of salt and vinegar crisps with a few of the crisps still inside it. Munching on them, Macavity realised that the Heaviside Layer had offered him nothing that he couldn't have got in the Tribe, and, actually, a great deal less.

Grizabella had won her fortune here, but Macavity seemed to have won the dud prize. It figured, he thought gloomily, as his entire life was a dud prize. _There you go, wallowing in self pity again, _he reprimanded himself. _Go and do something. Make the Heaviside Layer the place you dreamed about. _

But as evening settled in, Macavity began to feel less than optimistic about his earlier thoughts, and turned to the last possibility left to him. He was crouched in front of a huge building, with dead windows. Shaking himself from pessimistic thoughts, Macavity padded through the door that hung open on broken hinges.

He had barely taken one step inside when a black shape materialised from the darkness.

"Ah. Macbraces," Alexis said.

"Macavity," Macavity corrected.

"Whatever. I thought you'd turn up eventually. Come on in."

**That's it for now! What do you think of Alexis? Do you have any suggestions, because I'd love to hear them. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6  Montague

Chapter Six – Montague

**A/N: Again, I own nothing but Alexis and Montague. Enjoy! **

"Hey, Mactoothdecay!"

Macavity, crouched over his dinner rolled his eyes.

"It's _Macavity_! How did you get Mactoothdecay? It sounds nothing like Macavity!"  
"Whatever. Shut up. You coming with me and Montague tonight? OK."

Macavity had stayed in Blacks Warehouse with Alexis and her gang of rogue cats for a few days now. All he knew about them was that they disappeared during the night, and slept in late during the mornings.

Montague was a tabby cat – huge and well built. He had the reputation of being a bit of a bully. Macavity hadn't crossed him, but he knew that some of the younger cats were terrified of him.

"Where are we going?" Macavity asked.

"I'm the boss. Don't ask questions, and you'll be fine. Get it?"  
"Got it," Macavity shrugged and resumed his dinner.

The naturally curious cat had learnt that Alexis never gave away more than she had to. She was essentially a creature of the night, made of shadows, acting like a shadow, befriending the shadows that slipped through the gang. She was nice enough, but kept up this act of not caring.

Macavity had not taken a few bites, when he got the impression someone was watching him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Montague. He almost grinned, but stopped, not wanting to put the other cat off. Soon enough, Montague slipped over.

"Macavity," he said.

"Well at least someone knows my name."

"What?"  
"Never mind."

Montague surveyed him through dark yellow eyes.

"You're coming with us tonight?"

"Yeah." Montague nodded once, and slinked off. Macavity watched him go, his face screwed up in confusion. The cats in the Warehouse were strange.

Two hours later, and the thought resurfaced in Macavity's mind. He was with Alexis and Montague on a street full of sleeping houses.

"Um... What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Come on," Alexis whispered.

She led the way across the road, and under the belly of one of the cars. Montague slunk after her, and Macavity, looking over his shoulder once, slid in last.

"Why're we-" he asked.

"Shush!" Alexis' tone was business like, but there was an edge of... Was it fear? Macavity shut up.

"Montague – scope around. Maculcer and I will wait here. Get it?"  
"Got it," Montague disappeared from under the car to go and 'scope around' – whatever that meant. _Maculcer_? Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to-" he began.

"No. Stow it." Alexis spoke fiercely. Macavity backed down.

Montague returned with a leering smirk on his face.

"Perfect," he announced. Alexis nodded briskly.

"Good."

She led the way out from under the car, and they darted across the pavement, coming to a stop at a gate, painted with the numbers '34.' Alexis sprang onto the gate, and off again, on the other side, and Montague followed. Macavity scrambled up after them, landing rather ungracefully, in a heap. Montague gave him a scathing look, but Alexis hadn't noticed. The three cats slunk down the garden path.

The house they had arrived at – number 34, was a pretty little thing, with a climbing plant stretching up the wall. Montague climbed up this plant as easily as if there were steps, and disappeared through an open window. Macavity watched him go.

"What are we doing?" he whispered.

"Going in, grabbing what we can, and getting out again," Alexis replied.

"You're _thieves_!" Macavity said, astounded.

Alexis sprung up the vine after Montague. Macavity understood that he had one option – follow them, or turn back now, and leave his Heaviside Life at Blacks Warehouse.

He scrambled up the vine after Alexis, and entered the house.

**So what do you think? Were you surprised? Do you like Alexis and Montague? I'd really like to hear your views, so please review! **


	7. Chapter 7  Grandmother

Chapter Seven – Grandmother 

Macavity was used to the cats spilling out of the Warehouse at night, it didn't bother him though he knew quite well what they did.

He had been on a few more burglaries, and Alexis told him he was skilled for a 'newbie'. Alexis herself remained a mystery, until Macavity stumbled upon her history, quite by accident.

He was alone in the Warehouse (at least, he thought he was), as the rest of the gang had gone out to collect food, or just socialise. As Macavity was new to the gang, and apparently stuck out like an eyesore on the city streets, he was ordered to stay at home during the day. The only other cat who also did this was ancient, bed ridden and almost always asleep. She was called Grandmother, and that was all anyone knew about her.

As was his habit, Macavity slept well into the morning (especially worn out because of his excursion to another house the night before) and when he woke up he was hungry enough to get out of his comfortable nest and go down to the 'kitchen'.

Here, he stopped. Grandmother crouched in the centre of the room, her green eyes bright in her wizened face.

"Mac," she wheezed.

"It's Macavity..." he said.

"I know. I called you Mac. Come and sit by me."

Sitting next to the old cat was the last thing Macavity wanted to do but his mother had brought him up to show respect, so he padded across the room and sat down.

"You go out on burglaries, heh?" Grandmother asked.

"Yeah..."  
"You like it?" Macavity shrugged.

"'S'all right," he said.

"Lexi says you good."

"Lexi...?" Even as he said it, Macavity knew Grandmother meant Alexis.

"Lexi no lie." Grandmother sniffed. "Why she lie to her Grandmother?"

"You're Alexis' grandmother?" Macavity was surprised.

Grandmother didn't answer, but Macavity could see definite resemblances, now he was looking for them. Both had the same green eyes, and the same black fur – only Alexis' was thicker, and Grandmother's dull, ragged and lifeless. She reminded Macavity of someone, he just couldn't work out who.

"Lexi good girl," Grandmother said, suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"She's nice to old Grandmother."

Macavity couldn't think what to say to that – feeling very awkward.

"Good," he said, eventually, as the silence stretched on.

"Grandmother was leader. Lexi was kitten. Mac also kitten."

It was hard to believe the old cat had once been great.

"Grandmother beautiful, clever, strong. All scared. Then... Big fire. Daughter – dead. Husband – dead. Grandmother – ill. Lexi grew. Lexi look after Grandmother. Lexi fell in love. Big cat. Strong. Died. Lexi changed. Grandmother saw. Lexi hardened, stiffened, fierce. No one knows. Except Mac. Hush, heh?"

Macavity nodded, a weird feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach. A second later he recognized it as pity. He cleared his throat.

"You were great... then..." he said, uncertainly. Grandmother sat a little straighter, and began to talk. Macavity only half listened – too busy trying to work out who she reminded him of.

Was it in the eyes? The sad but blazing eyes? Or the age gnawing away at her appearance and mind? And then Macavity had it – Grizabella! Grandmother was like Grizabella, full of memories of better days, deteriorating before his eyes.

He almost smiled in pity of the two cats, but stopped at the last moment.


	8. Chapter 8 Mungojerrie

Chapter Eight – Mungojerrie

**Nothing has changed. I still don't own any of these characters, except Alexis. **** Ah well... This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Girlbubble 7991. ON WITH THE SHOW: **

Macavity's time at the Heaviside Layer was up. He found Alexis sitting by a window in the attic of the hideout.

"Um... Alexis?" he said, hesitantly.

"Hey Macbleedinggums," Alexis flicked her tail in his direction, but didn't turn round. Macavity didn't bother correcting her, hovering around behind her instead, until at last, she turned to look at him.

"What's up?" she asked. Macavity hesitated.

"I'm... Going back to the Tribe," he said.

Alexis was silent for a moment, before she grinned.

"Good luck," she smiled. "And you know, if they don't take you back – treat you like before – you can always come back here."

"Thanks." Macavity said.

"When are you going?" Alexis got to her paws, and stretched.

"Today. Now."

"Let's go then!"

"You're coming...?"

Alexis had already scampered down the stairs, and Macavity followed her. She knew the city well, and had them back in the alley in a few minutes.

"This it?" she asked. Macavity nodded. They scanned the alley for some sign of movement – some sign of life below ground.

"Over here!" Alexis hopped across the alley. Macavity squeezed behind an ancient dustbin, and saw a chink of light through the paving stones. There was a hole, just large enough for a cat to slide through, and, by putting his eye to the gap, Macavity saw the stairway – rising to the sky. It had come up for him to descend.

"Off you go then," Alexis said. Macavity turned to face her.

"Thank you," he said, awkwardly.

"Hey – you got us loads of treasure..." Alexis' eyes gleamed momentarily. "You weren't half bad for a newbie. Now _go _Macavity."

Macavity darted through the gap, putting his paws on the stairway. He padded down the first few steps, and it was when he began to see faint shapes of Jellicle cats – moving round below the stairway, that he realised Alexis had called him Macavity. He didn't have any time to think further about it though, because two lithe shapes scrambled up the staircase to meet him.

"_Macavity_!" the twins chorused happily. Macavity almost didn't recognize them – in his absence, they had gotten taller, leaner. They still looked exactly the same though – and they were grinning (slightly maniacally) at him.

"How was the Heaviside Layer?" Mungojerrie asked.

"Good." Macavity nodded. "I met some nice cats."

"Ooh! Were they actresses – like Grizabella met?" Rumpleteazer asked, eagerly.

"Not... exactly..."

"Hey guess what Macavity!" Mungojerrie stepped backwards to let Macavity get off the stairway. He sent half a glance over his shoulder, his new found wariness from all the housebreaking haunting him.  
"What?"

"We got adopted!"

"That's great!"

"We ate a _good _supper last night!" Rumpelteazer added. Both twins sent off a peal of laughter.

The rest of the Jellicle Tribe began to gather around. One tiny kitten – a ginger cat with black rings around her eyes darted up to Macavity and stared at him out of big brown eyes. She was hurried away by Jennyanydots. Macavity felt a weight settle around his shoulders again. Old Deuteronomy pressed to the front of the crowd.

"Good to see you again, Macavity," he said, and the awkwardness in his voice was palpable. "Did you have a good time in the Heaviside Layer?"

"Yes. Thanks." Macavity said, shortly. He saw Demeter, rolling her eyes at the back of the crowd. Munkustrap and Mistoffelees exchanged a look. The Rum Tum Tugger looked faintly bored. Macavity wondered why they didn't just leave if they didn't want to talk to him.

"I want to talk to you Macavity," the twins' mother had pushed past Old Deuteronomy and fixed Macavity with an icy glare.

"What about?" he sighed.

"Your influence with my babies! They stole a whole roast yesterday! From their _family_!" A few cats muttered angrily around, but the little ginger kitten giggled. Macavity glared at the she cat.

"I didn't teach them to steal!" he snapped.

"They wouldn't have done it if you had left them alone!"  
"Mum!" Mungojerrie looked faintly outraged. "It's not Macavity's fault!"  
"We were _hungry_! And we apologised!" Rumpelteazer added.

Macavity felt fury bubbling up inside him – bottled up for ages.

"I didn't teach them to steal," he said, quietly. "But I know cats who would. And they were nicer than you lot ever will be!"

He began to stalk off, when a voice called him back.

"Macavity!" Old Deuteronomy said, tiredly. "We're tired. We'll discuss this later."

_No, we won't. _Macavity thought, but he didn't say anything.

**That's it for now – but as I'm home with a cold I may be able to write more today (when I'm not sleeping or reading that is.) Please press the review button! It really wants you to!**


	9. Chapter 9 Demeter

Chapter Nine – Demeter

**Again – this chapter is dedicated to Girlbubble 7991, and I do not own anyone. Pity.**

Macavity was woken early. It felt strange to be in his nest again, instead of in the Blacks Warehouse, and for a while he just lay there, his eyes closed, before he became aware of the sound that had woken him – a dull thunking.

He opened his eyes, to find the ginger kitten of yesterday staring at him, surrounded by a pile of rocks which she had apparently been towing into the den.

"Um..." Macavity was uncertain as to what to do. The kitten bared its teeth. "What are you doing?"

"I'm building a wall!" the kitten replied.

"Why?"  
"I thought I'd be helpful so people wouldn't have to be angry at you!" the kitten said it so innocently Macavity found it impossible to be angry at her.

He got to his paws and stepped over the wall. The kitten followed him, staring at him unblinkingly.

"Can I help you?" Macavity said, bored.

"_Macavity_!" Demeter stormed over. _Here we go – _Macavity thought. Demeter came to a halt in front of him and the kitten.

"Go on now," she said. The kitten scampered off humming. Demeter glared at Macavity, who found it rather uninteresting.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You are so rude to everyone!" Demeter exploded.  
"So I've been told."

"You don't _try_!"

"Of course not."

"It's like you don't even want to be friends with them!"

"What a shock." Macavity said, dryly.

Demeter looked so furious she might pop. Then she let out a low growl.

"How about I break it down for you?" she asked, through gritted teeth. Macavity shook his head.

"Let me. You're like everyone else. I am going to walk away. Good_bye._"

He stalked off, feeling less gloomy than he might have thought. That confrontation had been waiting a long time to arrive, and the air seemed less thick somehow. As he passed, cats drew back, but Macavity was not bothered. It was like something had given him new direction – he no longer _cared_.

Why was it that the most excited he had been his whole life was when he was about to steal things? It felt like he was righting a wrong – setting the universe at balance – stealing from people who had stolen his pride, his friendship. A slow smirk spread across Macavity's face, as something new occurred to him. He looked up.

The car that hung like a bird of prey over the Jellicle Tribe had boxes piled up beneath it – like stairs. Stairs to somewhere else...

Macavity hopped onto the first box, when a shout from behind him made him twist round. The twins fell over each other in the effort to run through Jellicle Cats to reach their hero. Macavity grinned again – the expression _felt _sinister.

"Where are you going?" Mungojerrie asked.

"Away."  
"Forever?" Rumpelteazer asked.

Macavity shrugged. The twins exchanged a look.

"Can we come with you?"  
"I'm never coming back here." Macavity said.

"So?" Mungojerrie blinked.

A third smile – the third ever – slid across Macavity's face.

**So this is the penultimate chapter! Please review! **


	10. Epilogue  Macavity

Epilogue – Macavity

**It's the end! So I really hope you like it! Thank you to everyone reviewed – it meant a lot! **

Under rotting beams that had been put there a long time ago, for some purpose that no one could remember, was the den.

It was dark, and crisp – but there was a bundle of blankets at one end, and glittering treasures at another. Five cats crouched around a Sunday roast. All of the cats were thieves, outcasts from the society they had originally come from.

"Well I'll be off. Stop by anytime you want – you all know where we are!" Alexis rose to her paws and stretched, before slinking off – soon becoming less than a shadow in the darkness. Growltiger sneezed, and Rumpelteazer giggled as her twin slid away from the older cat.

Macavity watched them with something that could have once been pride, but now – buried under months of lies, wariness, stealth and secrecy was no more than a little flicker of something unknown – a candle in eternal darkness.

He grinned.

**I know it's short. Please review! It'd make my day (and the button would be happy too!) What did you think?**


End file.
